


Hoarding You

by foramomentonly



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, M/M, Malex, Sort Of, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael accidentally moves in and Alex has a secret stash of scented candles.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214





	Hoarding You

Michael is pretty sure he’s living the story of how he moved in with his boyfriend. 

He found his way back to Alex slowly, painstakingly, with detours that included a casual fling with Maria that sizzled out more than it ended, a stint as the world’s most obvious Jealously Pining Ex while Alex tried out something with Forrest Long, and a brief, but electric period of time as Just Friends in which every “accidental” touch and lingering look over chilaquiles at The Crashdown or pool at The Pony left Michael’s fingertips tingling and the air thick with lust and a promise of  _ soon.  _ And then one afternoon Michael ran out of reasons  _ not _ to close the distance between them and kiss Alex like the second—or was it the fifth or tenth?—homecoming that it was. And the Airstream had been  _ right there _ , convenient and private and equipped with a lumpy, unmade bed and baking in the afternoon sun. Afterward, sweat cooling on their naked bodies and limbs slipping where they intertwined, careful distance an eagerly forgotten condition, Michael had shifted onto his side to gaze into the warm, dark pools of Alex’s eyes, brushing damp tendrils of hair off his forehead, and asked, “What do you want?”

And Alex had let his eyes slip closed at the brush of Michael’s fingers across his brow and breathed simply, “You.” 

They tried to take it slow, but when the news became saturated with words like  _ virus _ and  _ pandemic _ , and Alex got wind of a statewide stay-at-home order about to be issued, he casually invited Michael to stay with him, fridge already stocked with two weeks worth of their favorite foods, and Michael just as casually brought his whole Airstream with him, gradually moving his belongings into the house while Alex worked in his office and attempted to ignore the sight of Michael, shirtless and unshaven, making space for himself in Alex’s home, in his life.

Michael’s looking for a place to store some miscellaneous boxes and discovers a small closet in the spare room, calling out down the hall to Alex, “Can I throw some stuff in here?” He’s got the door half-open when it slams shut again, Alex’s arm reaching past him to hold it closed, palm pressed flat against the wood. 

“Wha-” Michael starts, but Alex grips his hips and whirls him around, crowding Michael against the door and taking the box from his hands.

“That’s enough organizing for one day,” he murmurs, slotting his thigh between Michael’s legs and grazing his teeth against the sensitive patch of skin below his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Michael hears a touch of panic in Alex’s voice, and when he grips the back of Alex’s neck with two hands and pulls him gently back, there’s a wild look in his eye that isn’t purely from arousal. But Alex’s hard body is pressed against him, his fingers slipping into the waistband of the athletic shorts Michael stole from his drawer this morning, and his shameless gaze is boring into Michael as he wraps his hand around Michael’s half-hard cock. It’s difficult to hold on to any kind of coherent thought under these conditions, and Michael gives up thinking altogether, dropping his head back against the closet door with a soft thud and groaning as Alex strokes him fully hard before lowering himself to his knees, pulling Michael’s shorts off his hips as he drops. 

They make it to the bedroom for Round Two. Alex is draped over Michael’s back on the bed, newly spent and pressing wet kisses up his spine. Michael shivers, shifting to pull the pillow out from under his hips and tossing it aside. He’d come for the third time rutting against it as Alex ground his cock in tight circles against his prostate and it’s destined for the wash, if not the garbage.

“I’m  _ done _ ,” Alex groans into Michael’s damp skin, pulling out gently and rolling over onto his back. He turns his head, so close their noses brush and smiles. “You broke me.”

“You started this,” Michael chides, and a thought niggles at the back of his mind. “You want some water?”

Alex nods, as much to brush their noses together as to say  _ yes _ . Michael leans in and presses a kiss to Alex’s lips, rolling off the bed and sneaking into the hall rather than the en suite bathroom. Alex doesn’t notice. He returns with two bottles of water and a large blue-grey candle in a glass jar. 

“So, why do you have like ten of these in that closet?” he asks, holding up the jar.

Alex tilts his head back to gaze up at Michael, and when he sees what Michael is holding he groans and covers his face with both hands.

“Oh, god,” he says, “what even made you look in there?”

"Baby, I love you," Michael says, and pauses to smile goofily at Alex. This isn't a thing they once said to each other, out loud, directly, in English, but now the words flow off their tongues as easily as any others they might speak on a given day. "And I believe that you are a tactical genius. But that was the  _ worst _ attempt at misdirection I have ever seen."

"Maybe," Alex laughs, stretching languidly and raising an eyebrow at the way Michael's greedy eyes drink in the line of his naked body exposed by the slide of the thin sheet as he moves. "But it worked."

Michael sets the candle and one of the waters on a bedside table, handing Alex the other as he slides back onto the bed. Alex sits up and takes a deep pull from the bottle, stalling.

“So…?” Michael goads.

Alex rolls his eyes.

“It’s your smell,” he says softly, and Michael shakes his head.

“What?”   
  


“You smell like rain,” Alex explains slowly, “and when we were apart, I-I missed it. I missed you. I just started hoarding your scent. I’d light them when I felt far away from you, or sad, or. Just whenever I wished you were here with me. It helped. Sometimes.”

He looks up at Michael hesitantly. Michael feels an ache in his chest and his eyes are definitely wet. He cups Alex’s cheek tenderly, understanding the confession as yet another way Alex says  _ I love you _ .

“Get rid of 'em,” he says softly. “I’m not going anywhere. In fact, I’m pretty sure I just moved in.”

Alex’s lips pull at a secret, knowing smile.

“Well, I already gave like five to Liz when Max was gone. Now that he’s back I’m kind of out of options.”

“Don’t talk about Max when we’re naked,” Michael groans, wrinkling his nose.

“Why not?” Alex asks, voice full of faux innocence. “That whole angsty nerd thing has been doing it for me lately.”

Michael lunges at him with a growl, knocking the water bottle onto the floor and Alex onto his back on the bed, Michael hovering over him.

“Guess I’m lucky I spend Saturdays at the library and know what a microfiche machine is,” he murmurs, lowering his head to plant wet kisses along Alex’s collarbone.

“Guess I’m lucky you’re hot for closet romantics with smell kinks,” Alex gasps, breath hitching as Michael kisses along his jaw and runs his palms down Alex’s sides.

“Just the one,” Michael whispers, finally reaching Alex’s lips and licking along the seam of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Alex breaths against his lips, opening for him easily, “me, too.”

Round Three is a distinct possibility.


End file.
